In Fair Verona
by Voldemortsecret
Summary: Voldemort has won. In a world where pure bloods are favored, the rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins has only worsened. So when a girl from a highly respected Slytherin family crosses paths with none other than Albus Potter? Both students have been cordial enemies for years, but fate is about to deal them a new hand. We all know how the story goes...(Romeo and Juliet based)
1. Chapter 1

A pale blue sky greeted the magnificent campus of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry that late December morning, marking the beginning of a day that seemed like all the rest. Several feet of freshly fallen snow had graced the grounds over the night, and it seemed the makings of the perfect day to do nothing more than have an exciting snowball fight and drink hot coca, which was indeed a possibility – it was a Saturday, and only a week before the start of the winter holidays. Students throughout the castle were waking up and delightedly peering out their windows at that very moment, an impatient few already preparing for the temporary journey home, others, preparing to sleep until lunchtime.

Deep down in the Slytherin dungeons, the scene was the same as elsewhere, and a group of whole, healthy looking Slytherins were already gracing the common room with their presence, chatting happily about the days limitless prospects. Going through the dorms, different yet equally happy scenes played out; the first year boys were having a pillow fight, the second year girls were squealing and jumping about, a group of third years were playing keep-away with a roommates tie. The fourth years were laughing, the fifth years were snoring, the sixth years had left to breakfast, and the seventh year girls were chatting amiably about their holiday plans.

"It's really the same as every year." A girl with short spiky brown hair was saying as she pulled on a pair of green and silver striped socks. "A family Christmas dinner." She sighed loudly. "It would be wonderful if my mum would just stop inviting Aunt Bellatrix." A red haired girl nearby giggled. "Oh, you think it's funny, do, you?" The spiky haired girl mumbled. "An absolute fiasco, last year, what with Gemini and Orion spiking her pumpkin juice with fever fudge…_don't laugh_!" she called out irritably, for the red haired girl and the rest of the room were in hysterics. "Diana, that's not funny!" the red hared girl grew quiet, but was still grinning. "Suicidal, that's what they were, it was terrible, she nearly killed them, it took father and Uncle both to calm her down." Diana snorted, and the spiky haired girl frowned.

"Well, Alexis," a laughing girl called quietly from the corner, "we're all just picturing her with the pumpkin juice…" She laughed quietly. Alexis smirked.

"I guess you're right. And it _was _funny. She snorted pumpkin juice out her nose and everything when she realized what was happening, and her face turned a sort of magenta color, though that may have been anger related."

"Nice." The laughing girl commented. "I'll have to thank Gem and Ori next time I see them. My mum hates her, you know, they tend to shout at one another. Hey, have you seen my other shoe? I can't seem to find it…" Although she spoke quietly, her voice carried in a peculiar way, allowing the rest of the room to listen in and inquire which shoe was the missing one.

"Here you go, Mid!" a tall girl practically shouted from her bed, lobbing a sneaker across the room, nearly hitting the intended recipient in the face. "Sorry, Midnight!" she called over again. "Good catch!"

* * *

A few minutes later the girls were in the common room, making their way towards the patch of wall that served as their exit. At that same moment, a small flood of boys emerged from the door that led to their dormitories, and a blond seventh year snuck up behind Midnight, made for the others to be quiet, and reached for her ponytail.

Midnight was too quick for him and whipped around, and the boy got a slap in the face with a mane of wavy black hair instead. "Scorpius Malfoy!" she reprimanded. He swore loudly, startling a few first years nearby. "When will you grow up?" She asked, eyebrows raised, as they stepped through the wall and into the hallway. Scorpius was spared an answer, however, because a large black haired boy had just cut in between him and Midnight. Some of the girls nearby giggled.

"Midnight," He announced dramatically, getting down on one knee. "Will you go to the ball with me tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Thank you- WHAT?" He leapt to his feet, a melodramatically horrified expression on his face.

"Vladimir," Midnight said dully, now making her way down the hall, so Vladimir had to run to catch up with her, "you have asked me every year since second year, and every year I say no. Yet every year you are certain I will say yes." She wheeled around to face him. "I will say what I said last year. You may be my friend, but that doesn't stop you from being a git."

"But, Midnight, this is SEVENTH YEAR!"

"So I've heard."

"So who _are _you going with, then? Don't tell me Jasper Nott again."

"No way, he an even bigger git that you are, if that's even possible. I'm going alone."

"Alone! You can't be serious. With a name like yours, you can have any guy in the school, and you go _alone._"

"Exactly. Every guy I have ever seen was just after my name. And my father's protection and money." They sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast; Midnight chose a banana muffin; Vladimir chose two muffins, a banana, and several sausages.

"Who's Alexis going with?"

"Scorpius, same as always. And don't even think about asking Aphrodite Dolohov – she's much too full of herself. How about Morgan?" she motioned to the loud, tall girl who had thrown her the shoe.

"Maybe I will." He grunted, mouth full, spraying banana bits as he spoke.

"Brilliant, Vladimir." Midnight said sarcastically. "You'll make a brilliant Death Eater, I expect."

* * *

The Gryffindor table was much like that of the Slytherins, jovial and excited at the prospects of the new day, yet these boys and girls were somewhat different. Patched up and bruised, Gryffindors made up ninety percent of the casualties caused by the infamous Carrows, mostly for making snide anti-regime comments behind peoples backs, and to their fronts, as well, the latter being the cause for the numerous injuries. Despite their setbacks, this was a proud house, with everybody seemingly working together to drive the Carrows to retirement, and more importantly, graduate in one piece so as to work together to drive Lord Voldemort out of power. However, both missions were failing drastically; Both Voldemort and the Carrows had been going strong for over fourteen years. But there is a time to think about such things, and the day before the celebration ball is not one of them, so all in all, the Gryffindors seemed pretty content.

A group of boys were lounging at the far end of the table, tunneling through their breakfast and showing off their battle scars like war heroes, calling and waving to any girl that might have passed by. These boys, ranging from about fifth to seventh year, were a particularly beat up bunch, allowing for the conclusion to be made that these were the ringleaders of the underground movement, and not your ordinary group of boys. They were rather loud that morning, the topic of their conversation dates to the ball.

"Hey, Mark, I heard you got Amber Brown to go with you, good job, man!" A dark haired seventh year exclaimed, giving a younger boy a high five.

"Yeah, I asked her this morning, in the common room. So, who are you going with?"

"I dunno…maybe Angela Creevey, or…ooh, I know." He grabbed a handful of blueberries from a bowl on the table, and proceeded to flick them at a group of girls down the table. One girl was struck in the face, and she turned around, annoyed, to face her attacker.

"Albus! What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Lily! Get Abby for me!"

"Why should I, after you assaulted me with breakfast fruit?" she challenged, frowning.

"Because I'm your brother and I'll ask Jordan if he wants to go to the ball with you, that's why. "

"Fine." Lilly said, accepting the bribe. She tapped a nearby girl on the shoulder. "Abby, " she said dully, "My idiot brother wants you."

"Um, ok." The girl, a sixth year, said. She leaned down the table. "What?"

"ABBY CORNER, COME TO THE BALL!" He bellowed, causing heads to turn. "DANCE WITH ME! BE MY DATE!" Abby blushed scarlet, but was laughing, as was the rest of the great hall.

"Yes!" She yelled, laughing her head off, beaming.

* * *

"Looks like Albus Potter is showing off again." Midnight muttered, glancing over at the Gryffindor table. "So annoying."

"I admire his style, though. Gotta give him that." Vladimir said appreciatively. "I wish I'd thought of that. There would be no way you could have refused."

"Wanna bet?" Midnight asked smugly, but Vladimir didn't seem to hear her.

Across the table from Midnight, Morgan was glumly stirring her cereal with her spoon. "I wish someone would ask me to the ball." She said sadly. "No ones asked me yet." Under the table, Midnight kicked Vladimir's ankle.

"Come on," Midnight offered. "I have to go to the library to get a book, and then we can play a game of exploding snap."

"Ooh, exploding snap?" Alexis asked, lifting her head. "I'm in." the two girls stood up, waved goodbye to the rest of the table, and headed off towards the library.

"Oh, good, Potter and his posse are gone." Midnight muttered as they passed the Gryffindor table.

"Thank God." Alexis agreed. They walked to the library chatting about the ball, Alexis ecstatic about going with Scorpius for the fourth year in a row, Midnight trying to describe her dress. Their conversation halted, however at the doors to the library. Albus Potter and his gang were hanging about the entrance, waving cheerily to passerby. As Midnight approached, a voice called from the group,

"Well, well well. If it isn't miss Congeniality herself."

"Well if it isn't Albus Potter. In a _library. _That's scary in itself."

"Ah, but not as scary as you, my dear." Albus said in a mock polite voice.

"Oh really. Look in the mirror. Now will you step aside, I need to get in…"

"Make me. "

"I mean it, Potter, and get out of my way. Now."

"Or what? Gonna call daddy?"

"At least I _have_ a daddy." Midnight had hit a sore spot. Albus scowled.

"One of these days." He muttered as he walked away.

"You wish." She hissed back, narrowing her eyes. "Come on, Alexis." She said irritably. "I have a book to get."

* * *

"Did you _see_ her face?" Mark laughed jubilantly as they walked away. "My god, she was _pissed._ Albus?"

"I hate her." He muttered darkly. "Hate her."

"Of course you do." Another boy said conversationally. "We all do." Albus simply grunted.

"Well," Mark said brightly, "we can go have a snowball fight now, dinner later, ball tomorrow, and then home! And I don't know about you, but I think this will be the best holiday yet."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the ball, and the Slytheren girls had gathered, getting ready, fixing hair, pulling on dresses, and so on.

"…And so he pulled out this huge bouquet of flowers and ambushed me as I came out of the _lavatory_ of all places!" Morgan was saying of Vladimir's strange yet sincere invitation to the ball, a story everyone else had heard many times prior.

"Don't be upset, that's just his style." Alexis murmured detachedly, rummaging through her trunk for something. Though Morgan didn't look upset at all, she actually looked rather pleased.

"Oh, dear." Diana said sadly, looking in the mirror. "I look like a Christmas tree." The girls glanced over at her. She was wearing a green floor length dress, which made her look shorter than usual, and her bright red hair did give off the impression of a flaming tree.

"It's not that bad, Diana." Morgan said soothingly. Her dark hair was curled into ringlets, and her gown, flowing and sky blue, made her look lovely. When Diana pointed this out, Morgan said, "that may be, but my heels make me even taller. I'm going to be mistaken for a giant." In response to this, Alexis lifted her own dress to reveal a pair of sneakers.

"I hate dressing up." She said calmly. The other two giggled. The giggling ceased abruptly, however, when Aphrodite slipped- or a better word being sashayed- out of the bathroom. She twirled melodramatically, blatantly showing off her flowing strapless white gown, her golden hair cascading down her back, topped off with a simple crown of white flowers on her head. The others groaned. She was infuriatingly perfect.

"What's the matter?" Aphrodite asked, feigning innocence.

"You're gorgeous." Morgan muttered.

"Thank you." She responded indulgently. "Oh, and, um, you guys look nice too." She smiled widely, causing the others to scowl. When she turned her back on them Alexis feigned vomiting.

"Where's Midnight?" Diana asked.

"She went to change after _she_ came out." Morgan whispered, indicating Aphrodite.

"I'm right here," Midnight murmured, poking her head out of the bathroom. She crossed the room to look in the mirror, and said simply, "It's alright."

"It's _alright_?" Diana asked, sighing. "My hair can be considered alright. Anything else is bloody perfect.". Aphrodite turned to look at Midnight and frowned; the girls could tell she was instantly comparing her ensemble to Midnights, recognizing a potential threat. Midnight's dress was a black and silver floor length dress of some silky material. The front part of her hair was pulled back with a simple yet ornate silver clip, and a silver pendant hung from her neck. Aphrodite, who had been boasting her new necklace bought specifically for the ball, scowled as she recognized the pendant to be the same one Midnight wore everyday.

"Nice hair clip." Alexis said admiringly. Midnight smiled.

"It's my mothers." She said happily. "Father gave it to her for Christmas a few years back."

"Oooh" Diana commented approvingly, standing on tiptoe to get a better look.

"Come on" Aphrodite huffed. "We're going to be late."

* * *

The great hall was full of students in various forms of dresses and dress robes, the orchestra was playing, and Midnight was sitting at a table near the dance floor. The ball had been going on for several hours now, and the first through third years had been sent to bed at least an hour ago. Midnight had already danced with an assortment of boys- most Slytherins, a couple of Ravenclaws- and she didn't like any of them, save Vladimir, and that was because they were friends. Vladimir was slow dancing with Morgan on the far side of the floor, Scorpius and Alexis had gone onto the grounds, and Albus Potter and that Corner girl were cutting obnoxiously though the dance floor, causing people to jump out of their way. Overall, the usual. She was sitting next to a half empty punch bowl, and as of right now, there was a small group of fourth year Hufflepuff girls gathered round. They kept glancing furtive looks in her direction. Midnight ignored them.

"Out of my, way, come on, out of my way!" Midnight looked up and groaned audibly. Albus Potter was headed towards her punch bowl, scattering the fourth years.

"Ah, Midnight." He said airily pouring himself a glass of punch. "Satan herself, sitting in between me and my punch."

"Very funny."

"I try." He then threw his voice in a perfect imitation of professor Carrow. "That is _not_ funny Mr. Potter!" Midnight giggled in spite of herself, the instantly replaced her frown. Albus slipped behind the punch table and crouched down the floor.

"Don't you have another life to ruin?" Midnight asked coldly. "And what the hell are you doing?"

"Abby's way too clingy." Albus said, crouching lower. "If she sees you, she wont find me. There's no way she'd look for me over here."

"Good point."

"Like I said, I try."

"Amazing." Midnight muttered, contemplating moving. To hell with him and Abby Corner.

"So, why aren't you out there dancing with one of your minions?"

"Because I don't want to. And they're not my minions. You're too judgmental."she snapped.

"Am I?"

"Yes." She glanced scathingly behind her at the figure behind the table. "You don't get it, do you. Everyone hears my last name and the first think they think is 'Death Eater' and 'power'. Like I'm going to go on a killing spree in charms or something. All those Slytherin boys want to dance with me because they want to marry into my family. They don't see me. They see opportunity." She cut off then, standing. "I should go. You don't get it. You never could."

Albus laughed, but his face was serious.

"I do too understand." He said defensively. "I mean, everybody expects me to be as great as my father, but really, I just want to have fun. I mean, sure, I love fighting Voldemort, but…" He glanced at Midnight, testing her reaction to the name. She didn't react.

"It was...interesting to talk to you." She said finally. "Good luck with Abby Corner." She strode off before he could respond.

* * *

That Tuesday night, Midnight was headed back to the Slytherin common room when she heard a strange noise from elsewhere in the dungeons. She was used to strange noises in Hogwarts, of course, but for some reason, this one struck her curiosity. She weaved her way silently through the corridors, peeking around a corner towards where the detentions were held. In the hall, a red-faced Gryffindor sixth year was arguing with an equally red-faced Amycus Carrow.

"I will not!" The boy yelled, crossing his arms defiantly.

"You will!" Carrow hollered, turning purple. "It is the terms of your detention!"

"Practicing the Cruciatis on first and second years is not ethical, nor is it educational!" He yelled. "They can't even fight back!" Midnight bit her lip. She had never had a detention, though Vladmir seemed to be in there quite often. She knew, through him (and others, of course) it was a "harm or be harmed" scenario, but pitting sixth years against first years seemed unfair. And Vladimir had always spoke of it like it was dueling or something, not like this. She supposed she should have known better; it may very well be dueling when Slytherins were involved, but Gyffindors always seemed to get the short end of the stick. She even knew that. But...many of them deserved it, right? She turned her attention back to the confrontation.

"That's it!" Carrow was screaming. "I've had enough of you! _Crucio!"_ Midnight turned away. She had seen torture before, growing up in her family it was inevitable, but never on anyone under 17. It made her uncomfortable. It shouldn't be allowed. She slipped away back to her common room, troubled. What else had she been overlooking?


End file.
